kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser
|size= |styles= |extra_styles= }}Bowser, also known in Japan as Daimaō Kuppa or Great Demon King Koopa, is the main antagonist of the Mario franchise. He is the leader and most powerful of the Koopas, an evil-driven race of turtle-like creatures, and has been the archenemy of Mario ever since his debut in Super Mario Bros. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach with the ultimate goal of defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, though he has also attempted to conquer various other realms and even the entire universe. History Super Mario Maker Bowser is available in all 4 game styles. Giving Bowser a Super Mushroom will transform him into a giant Bowser. Shaking a Bowser will create a Bowser Jr. Super Mario Maker 2 Super Mario Maker 2 added the ability to add a parachute to Bowser. Bowser is not available in the Super Mario 3D World game style, but the very similar Meowser is available instead. Appearance Abilities Bowsers have different abilities depending on the game style. In all 4 game styles, Bowser is able to breathe fire and jump into the air. Winged Bowsers will hover in the air before landing. When Bowser is placed in a Koopa Clown Car he gains the ability to throw Bob-ombs, while losing the ability to perform his special attack. (If there is a clear condition of defeating a certain number of Bob-ombs, he will throw empty green Koopa Troopa shells instead.) Super Mario Bros In the Super Mario Bros. game style, Bowser can only perform his basic abilities of jumping and breathing fire. Mario is able to Damage Boost through Bowser. Super Mario Bros 3 In the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style, Bowser is able to perform a Ground Pound that will temporarily stun Mario if he is touching the ground, as well as being able to destroy Brick Blocks. Giant Bowser gains the ability to destroy any type of destructible block. Mario is able to Damage Boost through Bowser. Super Mario World In the Super Mario World game style, Bowser is able to shoot 5 fireballs into the air that will rain down onto the ground. Bowser is also now solid meaning Mario is unable to Damage Boost through him. New Super Mario Bros. U In the New Super Mario Bros. U game style, Bowser is able to shoot out a volley of 5 fireballs at a time. Giant Bowser gains the ability to walk through destructible blocks, as well as being able to destroy them with a fireball. Bowser is also solid meaning Mario is unable to Damage Boost through him. How To Defeat Bowser has 20 health points or 40 for giant Bowser. He will be defeated once he has taken this much damage. The following methods can be used to damage Bowser. In the original Super Mario Maker, each method deals 1 point of damage (or 2 when kicking giant enemies). In Super Mario Maker 2, each method deals the amount of damage listed in the "damage" column. Note: When Yoshi or a Fire Koopa Clown Car fires three projectiles at once, each individual projectile gives damage according to the table above. So, for example, if all three fireballs launched from a Fire Koopa Clown Car piloted by Fire Mario hit Bowser, he will take 3 damage. Insta-Kills Additionally, the following methods can be used to instantly kill Bowser or giant Bowser, regardless of remaining HP: * Run into Bowser while having Super Star invincibility * POW explosion * Ground pound with a giant Stiletto * Ground pound with a Dry Bones Shell * Bowser falling off the bottom of the map or touching lava/poison * Crush Bowser between two solid objects (e.g. a Thwomp falls on Bowser standing on ground) * Spawning a block occupying the same square as Bowser (e.g. activating a P Switch while a coin overlaps with Bowser, turning the coin into a Brick Block) Gallery Bowser_(Super_Mario_World).png|Bowser in Super Mario World SMM-SMB-Bowser-Kidnapping-Princess-Peach.png|Bowser under the effect of the Big Mushroom SMM-SMB-Luigikoopa-Riding-Bowser.png|Bowser under the effect of the Big Mushroom (While Damaged) See Also Category:Enemies